jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Adept Dark mechanicum/Okopy i Smoki
'Wstęp' 'Uwaga, opko nie będzie powiązane z JWS. Jedynym elementem podobieństwa będzie latanie na smokach. ' Istnieje świat, gdzie smoki są ludzką codziennością od zarania dziejów. Od prehistorii znano je i szanowano, a nawet czczono. Jednak na przestrzeni lat, podejście do nich się zmieniało. Od bożków i drapieżników, poprzez bestie z piekieł, aż po zwierzęta domowe. Nie wiadomo kiedy dokładnie oswojono pierwszego smoka, jednak wiadomo, że od tamtej pory, stały się elementem społeczeństwa. Używane jako zwierzęta pociągowe, zwierzęta domowe i prosty rodzaj lotnictwa. Jednak wraz z rozwojem ludzkości, ich rola powoli maleje, lecz wciąż używa się ich w jednej, elitarnej formacji wojskowej:Dragonach. Dragoni są odpowiedzią na wojskowe zastosowanie samolotów i trwający konflikt, który jest świetnym poligonem doświadczalnym, aby usprawnić ich potencjał. Każdy z tych asów przestworzy jest na swój sposób unikalny, różniący się taktyką, upodobaniem, charakterem... Historia ta będzie o jednym z najbardziej niezwykłych dragonów i najniezwyklejszym ze smoków. Oto historia przyjaźni, trudach, koszmarze wojny pozycyjnej, strachu, odwadze i poświęceniu... Prolog Rok 1919, wojna trwa od 2 lat. Wywołana przez zamach w Sarajewie , pochłonęła już milion ofiar na wszystkich frontach i liczba wciąż rośnie. Jedna trzecia Francji została zmieniona w pustkowie usiane okopami, lejami po bombach, oraz stosami zwłok na których żerują kruki, szczury, ścierwce oraz niezliczone hieny cmentarne i szabrownicy. Uosobienie piekła, większość drzew stała się pniakami, z wiosek zostały ruiny, rzeki są zalane krwią, błotem i pływającymi w nich zwłokami. Istny koszmar i horror, przeplatany szaleństwem i okrucieństwem. Lecz w tym piekle istnieje miejsce na odwagę i przyjaźń, jaką reprezentują sobą Dragoni z 13 Dywizjonu, legendarni "Trzej muszkieterowie" jak bywają nazywani: Edward Conti, Joseph Stubb i Siergiej Kovski, to jedyni z całego dywizjonu, jacy przeżyli "Smoczy młyn" , czyli kontrofensywę na niemiecki fort niedaleko Sommy. Bitwa pochłonęła 10000 istnień ludzkich, 6500 smoczych i sprawiła że 4 dywizjony przestały istnieć, oraz udowodniła że dotychczas używane taktyki są nieskuteczne, dlatego dragoni zostali zreformowani i porozsyłani jako wsparcie do batalionów. Nasi trzej bohaterowie zostali przydzieleni do 106 batalionu artyleryjskiego i służą jako rozpoznanie oraz wsparcie przy atakach 64 batalionu szturmowego, niszcząc balony rozpoznawcze, zabijając snajperów i strącając wrogie samoloty. Czas poza służbą spędzają w prostej bazie, będącą okopami na tyle dużymi, aby pomieścić smoki i małe stanowiska dowódcze. Rozdział pierwszy: Artyleryjska zawierucha Historia nasza zaczyna się w jednym w jednym z francuskich schronów krtóy ostrzeliwany jest przez artylerię i zajmowany przez naszych bohaterów. Nasi trzej dragoni wraz z kilkoma żołdakami czekają na wieści i ewentualny koniec ostrzału, a jeden z żołnierzy grzebie się przy radiu (tak, w moim opku są proste radia, i ludzkość jest lepiej rozwinięta technologicznie. Spodziewajcie się dieselpunku) aby skontaktować się z dowództwem. Z głośnika wydobywa się jedynie szum, ale nagle słychać urywki słów. Stubb, Siergiej oraz Conti podbiegają do radia jako najwyższi stopniem, po czym Conti mówi do mikrofonu radia: - Dowódco? Słyszycie mnie? Halo?.. Z radia dobiega przerywany zakłóceniami głos radiooperatora: -Słycha... was ale... rywa syg...ł. Dam dowó...ę. Po chwili z radioodbiornika wydobywa się głos Generała Petera Smitha - Raportu..cie. -Raport? Nic ciekawego, ptaszki śpiewają, trawa rośne, żołnierze sobie siedzą grają w karty, a i OD 3 DNI STRZELA W NAS SZWABSKA ARTYLERIA, A MY SIEDZIMY W BUNKRZE KTÓREGO SUFIT ZARAZ NAM SPADNIE NA ŁEB I NIE MOŻEMY WYJŚĆ! - Wrzasnął Siergiej jako odpowiedź Siergiej, mówisz do wyższego stopnie... - zaczął Stubb, ale Siergiej mu przerwał. -Co mnie obchodzi że jest starszy stopniem? Moja Anna umiera ze strachu skulona gdzieś w kącie, a ten każe mi raporty składać!. -Obo..e cisza, bo wa... zde...duję. Sytu...cja jes...ciężka, ale...winniśmy zar...z być w... aszym bunkrze... odezwał się generał z radia. -A ile wynosi te "zaraz" , panie generale? - odezwał się Conti. -Jakieś...3 sekundy- odpowiedział głos i nagle wzmocnione drzwi się otworzyły z hukiem. Stał tam wspierający się o dziwną laskę starzec w mundurze oficerskim i niedużą smoczycą owiniętym wokół szyi, oraz kilku saperów. Wszyscy w bunkrze wstanęli i zasalutowali. -Spocznij - odpowiedział starzec. -No, to teraz do rzeczy. Jest jakiś plan aby przerwać bombardowanie? Czy czekamy aż niemiaszkom skończy się amunicja? - powiedział Edward. - Panie Conti, niestety, opcja numer 2 nie wcodzi w grę. -odpowiedział generał - Niemcy transportują amunicję pod ziemią i wybudowali betonowe stanowiska, przez co nasze działa nie mogą ich tknąć. Będziecie musieli zaatakować ich skład amunicji, lecz musicie zajść ich od flanki, gdyż ich działka p.lot zrobią ze smoków mielonkę. Ich stanowiska najprawdopodobniej są 10 kilometrów na wschód od nas i mają silną obronę przeciwlotniczą. Straciliśmy 4 samoloty zwiadowcze oraz 4 bombowce, dlatego potrzebuję was - zakończył. Trójka dragonów popatrzyła po sobie - Eeee, no dobrze panie generale, ale mały problem jest - powiedział Edward Jakiż to problem? - zaciekawił się generał. -No ten tego... - zaczął Edward - widzi pan smoka innego niż ten smok domowy na pańskiej szyi? Generał rozejrzał się po bunkrze. -A, o to chodzi. Coście zrobili ze smokami? Siergiejowi znów zabili? - Nie, nie panie generale, po prostu wraz z początkiem nawałnicy schowały się u Emila i jesteśmy tak jakby odcięci. - Emila? spytał generał - Tego waszego konowała od smoków? -Tak - potwierdził Edward. No cóż - powiedział generał - W takim razie, musicie się do niego udać. Z tego co wiem to w jego obszarze ostrzał zminimalizował się do moździerzy, więc powinniście do niego dotrzeć... Co tak stoicie? RUSZYĆ TE LENIWE ZADY I IDZIECIE PO SMOKI! - ponaglił ich przełożony. -Jakby to panu powiedzieć, generale... - zaczął Stubb. - NA ZEWNĄTRZ JEST PIEP***** BOMBARDOWANIE -dokończył za niego Siergiej. -Zauważyłem żołnierzu. - odpowiedział dowódca. - Ale gdyby było ono nie do przebycia, to nie gadalibyśmy teraz. Osłabło, przynajmniej na razie. Może kończy się im amunicja i oszczędzają rzadziej strzelając? Z drugiej strony, ich transport amunicji jest w drodze, więc długo to nie potrwa. Albo szykują się do ataku, myśląc że nic nie przeżyło. Tak czy siak, macie zniszczyć mi ten magazyn amunicji. Ale wpierw, macie iść po smoki do tego swojego konowała. - tu przerwał wręczając Stubbowi mapę okopów, z zaznaczonym szpitalem polowym Emila. -Tak jest panie generale. - Odkrzyknął cały oddział salutując. Zaczęli się przygotowywać do wyjścia w piekło, poprzez wzięcie swoich broni i wyposażenia. Edward wziął skrócony karabin pół-automatyczny M2 Nand, Joseph podniósł swój oparty o ścianę karabin snajperski Springfield 1910, i na końcu Siergiej przytoczył sobie do pasa torbę z dynamitem i uzbroił się w obrzyna ze strzelby myśliwskiej. -To cały wasz sprzęt? - zapytał się ich przełożony -Niestety, my cały ekwipunek trzymamy przy siodłach. A że były one na smokach, to straciliśmy je, aż nie znajdziemy smoków. - odpowiedział Edward -Szkoda że nie zdążyłem wyjąć gazety i kanapek z jednej z toreb przy siodle Anny... - mruknął Rosjanin -Nie narzekać, lotniku. Macie robotę do wykonania. - odpowiedział mu generał. - No, gotowi? - cały oddział pokiwął głowami. - To w takim razie, co jeszcze tu robicie? Po tych słowach, nasi bohaterowie wybiegli z bunkra wprost w piekło. Przenieśmy się teraz do lazaretu, przypominającego skrzyżowanie małego hangaru, szpitala i bunkra. Prosta lampa świeciła się w małym pomieszczeniu, z którego dochodził męski głos: -Cholerna kupa złomu... Może przekręcić śrubę od naciągania sprężyn... Po tych słowach, dało się słyszeć głośne "sproing" i głos odezwał się znowu: -kU*** MAĆ! Kolejne zepsuta część...Dobra, pie***** to, sprawdzę jak tam smoki...Gdzie ja to...a jest. Z pokoju, do większej części lazaretu, wyszedł człowiek opierający się o kuli. Był on dosyć postawny, miał na sobie grube rękawice, mocny skórzany fartuch przypominający ten, jakiego używali kowale i niebiesko-szary, francuski hełm na głowię. Jego twarz była zarośnięta brodą , posiadał mnóstwo blizn na rękach i twarzy, które były zczerniałe od osmaleń. Jednak najbardziej przykuwającą uwagę rzeczą, była proteza prawej nogi, złożona z metalowych płytek, bolców, zębatek i śrub; tkwił na niej również wojskowy but. Sama proteza działała dzięki sprężynom, jednak były one dosyć...zawodne i właściciel tej machinacji często ją naprawiał i musiał wspierać się kulą. Podszedł on do czerwono-czarnego smoka, który siedział z jęzorem wywieszonym na wierzchu. Jego skórę pokrywały blizny zasłonięte łuskami , będące pamiątkami po postrzałach, ranach od zasiek i bardziej gwałtownych lądowaniach. Jego ogon był długi i ostro zakończony, skrzydła miały czerwoną błonę, również pokrytą bliznami. Jego pysk był długi i dosyć, ale to co wyróżniało go od innych smoków, była jego głowa. Jego czaszka została z prawej strony strzaskana, a w mózgu utkwił pięciocentymetrowy odłamek metalu. Jego czaszkę zrekonstruował Emil, z użyciem metalu i śrub, jednak odłamka nie udało się wyjąć. Od tamtej pory smok zachowywał się...specyficznie. Wydawał się być nieświadomy jak dziecko, potrafił ganiać za ćmami i często wywiesza jęzor niczym pies. Jednak dwiema najważniejszymi zmianami były:niewrażliwość na ból w niektórych partiach ciała, oraz wykrywanie niebezpieczeństwa wtedy, gdy jest na to za późno .Dodatkowo, ból głowy, np:od uderzenia, sprawia że cierpi i wpędza go w coś na kształt psychozy, podczas którego trzeba go uspokajać. Jednak Edward nie zrezygnował z niego. Wciąż umiał wzorowo latać, walczyć, oraz pamiętał sztuczki jakich go nauczono. -No świstolot - rzekł Emil "- Jak się miewasz? Odpowiedział mu gulgot skrzyżowany z warkotem. Gad opuścił łeb. -Tęsknisz za Edwardem? Spokojnie, zapewne nic mu nie jest. Był blisko bunkra, kiedy Niemcy zaczęli świętować sylwestra. Smok spojrzał na niego. Jego twarz, mimo blizn i oparzeń, była pogodna i pełna dobroci. "Metalonogi miły dla Swistolota" - pomyślał smok- "Naprawić głowa. Opiekować się, kiedy Świstolot chory, lub ranny od czarnogłowych*. Tak, on zawsze dobry. On przyjaciel. " Smok przybliżył głowę do Emila, który zaczął drapać go niczym psa za uszami. Reakcją smoka było gulgotanie zmieszane z pomrukiem. -No, zobaczmy, jak reszta się miewa. - Mówiąc to, Emil skierował się do czegoś na kształt zagrody, w której siedział smok o kolorze trującej zieleni. Siedział on cierpliwie, niczym pies czekający na powrót właściciela. Był to Felix, smok Stubba. Był on Toksycznikiem Zielonym, jedynym z gatunków dużych smoków używającym trucizny zamiast ognia. Ział on trującym dymem mogącym bez problemu zabić człowieka; mógł również pluć toksynami, które w postaci płynnej, mają silne właściwości żrące (przepali pancerz czołgu, a z człowieka nic nie zostanie). Został on nauczony zmieniać pozycję w powietrzu po usłyszeniu wystrzału ze zmodyfikowanego karabinu Josepha, co utrudniało namierzenie ich. Miał on charakter psa, był wierny i wyjątkowo cichy, rzadko wydawał ryki czy warkot. Jego imię wzięło się od tego, że podobno przynosi szczęście Dragonowi. Poprzedni właściciel obalił to, podczas bitwy o Fort Klaus zmieniając się w sito za sprawą niemieckiej p.lotki. Jednak sam smok praktycznie nie ucierpiał, co zostało przyjęte jako dobry omen i został przydzielony Josephowi, którego smok poległ w bitwie. -No mały, tęsknisz za Josephem, co? - powiedział doktor - Nie martw się, niemiaszki w końcu przestaną strzelać i twój pan wróci. Smok wydawał się nie reagować, jednak zaczął machać koniuszkiem ogona, cieszył się. -Zobaczmy, jak tam Anna... - powiedział brodacz i skierował się do ostatniej zagrody. Była w niej smoczycza, niezwykle smukła, czarna jak sama noc i najmniejsza z trójki smoków:Anna, Zmornica Siergieja. Zmornice (i zmorniki) są nocnymi łowcami, niezwykle cichymi i mogący, w pewnym stopniu, zmieniać kolor swoich łusek, aby kamuflować się w nocy. Był to już czwarty smok siergieja i miał ją od 2 miesięcy; jednak przywiązał się do niej, gdyż mógł na niej wykonywać swój ulubiony manewr:podlecenie do niemieckiego samolotu w nocy, przyczepienie ładunku wybuchowego do kadłuba lub wrzucenie granatu do kabiny pilota i niepostrzeżone wycofanie się. Siergiej nazwał ją na cześć swojej dziewczyny, która zginęła w bombardowaniu z rąk niemieckiego lotnika, którego teraz szuka aby, cytując, "Wyrwać mu flaki i wsadzi tam gdzie słońce nie dochodzi". W odróżnieniu od reszty smoków, leżała ona na ziemi z głową wsadzoną pod przednie łapy i się trzęsła. Nie znosiła dobrze bombardowań, a zwłaszcza długotrwałych i bała się ich. -Zagadką pozostaje, jak tak bojący się wybuchów smok, dostał się gościowi używającego dynamitu. - powiedział Emil, opierając się o drzwi zagrody i obserwując ją. Wiedział że zbliżanie się do przestraszonego smoka jest życzeniem śmierci. Nagle usłyszał krzyki i kroki w biegu dochodzące z zewnątrz. Ktoś się zbliżał...Nie myśląc wiele, podbiegł do szafki ze swoimi rzeczami i wziął z niej stary rewolwer. Nie był obeznany z bronią. Miał tylko podstawowe przeszkolenie bojowe i przydzielono mu stary rewolwer do ew.ataku na lazaret. -Nie dostaniecie mnie...nie za darmo... - powiedział Medyk klękając na jedno kolano kilka metrów od wejścia i mierząc do wejścia z broni. -Już raz tak o mało mnie nie dorwaliście...podczas bombardowań się skradać i atakować z zaskoczenia...nie tym razem Kaisersyny... - powiedział z nutką paranoi w głosie. Kroki były coraz bliżej. Smoki w klatkach stały się niespokojne. Serce wariowało mu ze strachu. Drzwi otworzyły się... Stała w nich trójka dragonów, zmęczona bieganiem i chowaniem się przed ostrzałem. -Emil, jak chcesz się nas pozbyć to po pierwsze nie miej stojącego za tobą Świstolota i po drugie, naładuj rewolwer. Po trzecie, daj nam chociaż odpocząć. - odezwał się Siergiej. -...- patrzył się na nich bez słów niedoszły zdrajca stanu. -Dobra Serg, to nie pora na żarty. Jak mamy uciszyć haubice, to musimy mieć smoki i broń. Emil, zadbałeś o naszych łuskowatych przyjaciół? -... - medyk wciąż patrzył na nich bez słowa, po czym otrząsnął się z szoku i powiedział: - tak, wszystko wporządku. -To dobrze. A teraz, miałbym pytanie najwyższej wagi. -? -Latryny nie zniszczyli? -Ed - powiedział Joseph - Po tobie się tego nie spodziewałem. Po Sergu owszem, ale po tobie? -Dobra, teraz serio. Musimy wylecie...Chwila. GDZIE JEST SIERGIEJ?! Cała trójka rozejrzała się po korytarzu, nie dostrzegając go, po czym usłyszeli ryk smoka z jednej z zagród. -Czyżby Anna? - rzucił Stubb -JEZU CHRYSTE, ONA GO ROZERWIE NA STRZĘPY! Trójka naszych bohaterów udała się biegiem do zagrody Anny i ujrzeli Siergieja stojącego obok smoczycy, która wyglądała na wściekłą. Była wściekła. Smok w szoku staje się...agresywny. Emil dobrze to wiedział. To właśnie będący w szoku Zębacz Łuskowaty pozbawił go nogi. On był doświadczony. Siergiej nie. Groziła mu śmierć. -Serg, co ty... - krzyknął Ed -Nie trząś zadem, mam to pod kontrolą - odpowiedział mu będący w zagrodzie Dragon -CZŁOWIEKU, ONA CIĘ ROZERWIE! Cholera...potrzebuję demorginu*! - wrzasnął wpół wściekły, wpół wystraszony Emil i pokuśtykał do zaplecza medycznego Ed i Joseph patrzyli w przerażeniu jak ich przyjaciel zbliżał się do smoczycy, która była coraz bardziej rozjuszona. -No dalej maleńka...poznajesz mnie...to ja,Serg. Dobry smok... - Powiedział Dragon i zblżył do niej rękę. Natychmiastowo cofnął ją, kiedy o mało co Anna nie ugryzła go. Ugryzienie wielkiego smoka, mogło go jej pozbawić.... -Zadziorna dziś jesteś... Mówiąc to, zaczął się przesuwać w lewą stronę, jakby krążył wokół niej. -No dalej...poznajesz mnie...nie ma się czego bać...zaraz uciszymy działa.... -Serg, radzę ci stamtąd wypi******* - powiedział Joseph z lekkim przerażeniem na twarzy -Spokojnie, ogarniam to, towariszcz. Muszę tylko.... - powiedział Siergiej, po czym ruszył biegiem na smoka Joseph odwrócił się, bo już widział takich, co zostali rozerwani przez smoka.Tego się nie zapomina. Nagle coś puknęło go w ramię. Odwrócił się. Siergiej siedział na smoku a Edward stał jak wmurowany i z opadnięta szczęką. -Jak on to...JAK ON TO KU** ZROBIŁ?! -Proste, tawarisz, bieg, ślizg na brzuchu i odpinamy klamrę od siodła. Emil znowu źle ją zapiął i uciskała Annę na brzuch. - Wytłumaczył śmiałek Emil wbiegł/wkustykał do pokoju ,ze strzykawką w dłoni stanął jak wryty i spojrzał się na siergieja -Te, panie "ekspert od smoków" - zaczął siergiej ze swoim charakterystycznym, złośliwym uśmieszkiem - Jeszcze raz zapnij klamrę od siodła na odwrót, a sam cię potraktuję tą strzykawką. -Pragnę przypomnieć, iż mamy robotę do wykonania. Musimy uciszyć te cholerne działa. -powiedział Joseph ze znudzeniem w głosie. -Dobra chłopaki, zbieramy się. Emil, smocze drzwi idzie otworzyć? - Pogonił ich Edward -Powinno dać radę - odpowiedział mu pytany z niepewnością "Smocze Drzwi" to po prostu drzwi na tyle duże aby smok mógł z nich wylecieć. Coś jak drzwi od hangaru. Bohaterowie sprawdzili czy ekwipunek jest cały i po upewnieniu się, wsiedli na smoki. Otwarcie drzwi napotkało trudność, ale jako że Niemcy strzelali w specyficznym "rytmie", czyli co 7 sekund i przez 6 sekund, udało im się je otworzyć i wylecieć. -Kierunek, wschód! - powiedział Edward do swoich towarzyszy, próbując przekrzyczeć huk bomb, po czym wszyscy skierowali się w stronę miejsca z którego dochodził huk wystrzałów. Ich podróż do fortu artyleryjskiego się rozpoczęła. BRAk WENY MOŻE SPRAWIĆ ŻE DŁUGO NIE BĘDĘ AKTUALIZOWAŁ OPKA, ALE I TAK NINKT GO NIE CZYTA czarnogłowy - nazwa jaką Świstolot określa Niemców. Wzięła się od czarnego koloru pikielhaub i stallhelm'ów demorgin - Środek uspokajający/usypiający, wykorzystywany jako narkoza do operowania smoków i uspokajania ich w razie wypadku. CDN później. Będę aktualizował tak często, jak dam radę. ' '('Do grona nielicznyh którzy czytają':'''Jeżeli chcecie abym kontynuował historię, piszcie w komentarzach/ na czacie. Piszcie również swoje odczucia co do tego pomysłu, oraz gdzie są różne literówki i błędy.)''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania